The Limits of Choice
by Sonance
Summary: Nearly one year and a half after the events of the Sorceress Wars that caused much grief, the memories of such events are nearly forgotten... VERY detailed summary inside. Take a peek! ;p Pairings: QuistisxSeifer, SquallxRinoa, IrvinexSelphie Ch. 4 added!
1. I

**Title:** The Limits of Choice

**Author:** Ayame

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own anyone from the Final Fantasy series. They all belong solely to SQUARESOFT. *sigh* I only use them (without consent, mind you) for my devious, twisted little plots. *evil cackle* 

**Rating:** Not sure… anywhere between PG-13 and R (Not quite sure where the blood/violence/sex/gore factor is yet…)

**Summary:** Nearly one year and a half after the events of the Sorceress Wars that gave so much pain, sorrow, and tribulation to those residing on Creation, the memories of such events are nearly forgotten. Though, they still impact those who are putting their lives back together, thoughts are more intent on giving in to a happier time. The group that was actively involved with the Sorceress War calmly resides at Balamb Garden, happily thinking about their futures and blessed times to come. Unfortunately, things are about to change for the inhabitants of Garden. Quistis Trepe receives an invitation to transfer out of Balamb Garden, and to the most elite military faction, thus training to become an instructor there. Deciding to take the invitation, since she was nearing the age of twenty, which would be the age that she would become an alumnus of Garden, she moves away from the Continent, she settles in Galbadia, which has undergone changes due to the previous War, and takes up residence as learning to become an instructor for those dwelling at this military 'college' of sorts. Shortly after this change, a series of attacks and 'kidnappings' take place at Balamb Garden, as well as at Galbadia and Trabia. The group at Balamb seems to think that it's Quistis' new place of work behind the abductions and assaults. At request from her friends, Quistis does a little digging. It is also there that the instructor is reunited with an unexpected, and old… 'friend.' But, the circumstances of their meeting prove to be quite different than one would think; Especially since she had no memory of him, whatsoever- even his role in the Sorceress War. (Squall/Rinoa, Selphie/Irvine pairings. But, this story will ultimately become a Quistis/Seifer ficcy. If you dun like, then don't read. You were forewarned.)

╔The Limits of Choice╗

╓Chapter One╖

                _Two weeks… Crystalline eyes slowly drifted along the white-washed walls, and along the light oak coffee and end tables. The two-seater sofa was placed neatly centerfold of the room, complimented by a matching, cushioned arm-chair. She'd taken deliberate care to move any lingering furniture away from the walls before she took to the task to making sure they were spotless… not that they hadn't been pristine before. She'd often took pride in keeping everything tidy. Here, in the sitting room just outside of her bedroom quarters, it felt breezy and light, decorated in hues of light oak, white, cream, and rosy colors. The area rug that covered the living room floor was even immaculate. But that was probably due to the fact that she often removed her shoes before heading further into the dormitory room. Against the wall to the right of the sofa was her desk, and all of the items that would be deemed necessary for the course of education, but most of those items had been put neatly away for future use. And just beyond the desk, to its left side, was the doorway to the bedroom. And that was where the packing had begun, and was mostly likely to end._

                It had been exactly two day previous to the time that she'd received that letter. The one marked with the Galbadian Seal. Her thoughts had flashed momentarily to a time that was nearly forgotten to her; the Sorceress War. Of course, that was done and over with, and nearly two years had passed, giving those involved a chance to recuperate. She'd felt nervous when she'd broken the seal and removed the neatly folded sheet of paper from within. It was then that she'd realized, after reading it twice, that she had been offered a position in the Galbadian military forces as a special operatives instructor as well as officer for a government sector known as DEXTRA. She'd spent the rest of the day, thinking it over, and had even gone to see Headmaster Cid Kramer about the situation. He already knew of it, as it turned out. In fact, he had given the Galbadian military recommendations for her, much to her surprise. And so, without any further thought on the issue, she'd accepted the invitation via direct communications through not only Cid, but by telephone. That was only two days ago, during this hour.

                But even after accepting the position, which was to start off as a trainee, since the military forces weren't quite sure of what to expect from her, she mulled over her decision. Of course, Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe, had been commended above other instructors by Cid to a position that was rarely offered in Galbadia Military forces, not only due to the fact that she was somewhat of a child prodigy, being the youngest person ever, at Balamb Garden, or any Garden for that matter, to actually become an instructor, but also for her role in the prevention of another major Sorceress War. And it was for this reasoning that the Galbadian forces wanted her assistance as soon as possible. And Quistis figured that it suited her just fine, since she was nearing the age of twenty, and no longer going to be a resident of Garden. Naturally, her first instincts had been to stay as part of the alumni, but her thoughts and intuitions told her that if she were to continue on in life, and make something of herself, she had to act, rather than stay behind the sheltered walls of Balamb. 

_Two weeks._ She had to pack quickly, since she didn't have much time for moving her things to the housing that they had arranged, though, the idea of having to pack quickly wasn't much of once, seeing as how she didn't have many belongings. The sofa, armchair, coffee and end tables that furnished her neatly arranged sitting room weren't hers. Neither was the desk, nor her dresser, bed, or nightstand. Those particular things had been provided by Garden, and were going to stay here, for the next instructor that might later occupy this dorm room. She only had to get her personal belongings and clothing. With a small sigh, she let her gaze drift about the room, noting how she'd taken down any decorations that once hung on the walls or sat on the desk or tables. Having a dorm room with both a bedroom and a living room was only a privilege given to the instructors. And now, looking at the things that she'd taken for granted for all this time, she began to feel an overwhelming sense of loss.

                Her friends knew about her decision. And they were not happy at all. Even the taciturn Squall had voiced his disapproval of Quistis's decision to leave Balamb soil and take to Galbadian. There were only two in the group who seemed to be supportive of her decision, and that was the young raven-haired sorceress, Rinoa Heartilly, and the Casanova sharpshooter, Irvine Kinneas. Quistis figured that this was probably because they both had been residents of either Galbadia Garden, or the city of Galbadia, themselves. Irvine had to make the transition of becoming a Balamb student. Rinoa, on the other hand, didn't have to make any transitions. The girl seemed to just go where she felt content, which, most of the time, seemed to be with wherever Squall was. That morning in the Cafeteria had seemed so washed out and downcast, that after telling her friends of her decision, she quickly excused herself and went back to her dorm room to clean up. But now, her 'chores' had been completed, and Quistis once again found herself at a loss of what to do with her time. _Two weeks…_

                By this time in two weeks… two Saturdays from now… Quistis Trepe would once again be a former instructor of Balamb Garden. And she would begin her new life in Galbadia, as a Special OP. instructor to the prestigious and elite Military and Government division of DEXTRA.

                Fed up with herself for wallowing in this would-be self-pity, Quistis took in a small breath before stretching, deciding that the best way to avert her energies would be spent at a good work out in the Training Center. There, she could at least vent some of her frustrations and annoyances that her friends hadn't been completely supportive of her decision. Heading into her room, she grabbed her weapon from off of her dresser before taking a moment to make sure she had her magick and Guardian Forces junctioned and equipped properly.  With a soft sigh, she moved across the sitting room and to the doorway, where she took only a moment to slip on her boots, and head through the door. 


	2. II

╔The Limits of Choice╗

By: Ayame

╓Chapter Two╖

                While most had the preference of training in gym clothing of sorts, or even their uniforms, Quistis just didn't feel in the mood to get that 'fancy.'  She had changed from her Garden uniform and slipped into an outfit that she had felt more comfortable cleaning in, earlier that day, but it didn't really seem like one to train in. Yet, she went anyways, wearing a knee-high navy blue skirt and a ribbed, fitted scoop-neck sweater, cerulean in color.

                It took only moments before she had reached the Training Center, the entrance located toward the East Block of Garden. Stepping through the double adamantium-paned doors, she entered a world that seemed so exotic, yet, it was as familiar as every other area in Garden. The Training Center, however was one area that she had yet to explore completely. It was far too vast, wrapping around Balamb Garden along the north and to the east. But Quistis didn't really mind not exploring the Garden's training center. She had, after all, better things to do than that. Readying her whip, she moved along the made dirt path, past debris left behind by some earlier wreckage of a battle. She could hear the sounds of the creatures within as she walked; the screeching and squawking of birds, the hum of insects, and an occasional growl or roar here or there. 

                It seemed to her that the training facilities were often used this way; to avert the mind to other things. It was an interesting resolution. The students of Garden seemed to get the best practice time in when they were perturbed about some particular thing, and needed a ventilation system. She couldn't blame them, though. After all, wasn't she doing that exact same thing? Her mind drifted as she made her way further into the facility, to the students she'd be leaving behind, and how she'd definitely miss them, troublesome and respectful alike. And it was with those thought that she suddenly found herself thinking about Balamb Garden's former Disciplinary Committee: Seifer Almasy and his devoted followers, Fujin and Raijin. It had been more than a year since she had last heard from them or even seen them. The last she remembered of them, was that they had been left in Fisherman's Horizon, no longer allowed to return to the shelter of Balamb Garden, which they had betrayed with their deadly antics and foolish decisions. She couldn't help but feel her anger sway from her friends' protestations earlier that morning to the trio that had caused so much mishap previously in their lives. But still, she also couldn't help but wonder how those three were doing.

                "Quistis!" The sound of her name being called was enough to startle her out of her thoughts, making her jump slightly. Spinning on her heels toward the source of the sound, she caught sight of its owner only to find none other than Irvine approaching. The cowboy was dressed in his chaps, which he never seemed to take off, along with that coat of his, and his hat. If there was one way to identify Irvine Kinneas, it was those three articles of clothing. He wore jeans, of course, beneath those leg-coverings, and a vest, which was black. He was followed quickly by his usually bouncy and cheerful, chestnut-haired girlfriend, Selphie, who was clad in her SeeD uniform, which she hadn't been wearing earlier that morning. It was most likely that she'd just gotten out of a class. The usually happy-go-lucky girl, at this point in time, however, didn't look as energetic as she normally would have on a typical class day. And Irvine looked equally serious. Readying herself for a steely assault of reasons as to why she should stay here at Garden, which she was sure she was going to receive, she stood in her place, watching them approach. As Selphie came to a stop in front of Quistis, the tawny-haired, soon-to-be former instructor spoke with a light sigh.

                "Look, Selphie, I know what you're going to s-" But the older woman was cut off when Selphie raised her hand for silence. She gave a brief smile, one that seemed anguished; a character trait that should have been far from the likes of SeeD cadet Selphie Tilmitt. She gave small bob of her head, russet locks dancing softly next to her pastel cheeks. Rolling her tongue over her thin lips, one corner of her mouth quirked at an upward angle slightly, she let her hand fall limply to her side. A small crease marred Quistis's brow as she watched the petite girl. It just felt… yes, felt, like all of the energy had drained from small brunette. And the feeling was catching.

                "Quisty… I'm sorry. I have to apologize to you. I wasn't supportive of you earlier this morning, and it was wrong of me. I mean, I don't want you to go, of course…" the brunette glanced over at Irvine, who silently encouraged her to go on, before continuing. "None of us do. Not even Squall! He really went off, and that was surprising!" For a moment, some of that bounce returned to her, but it dissipated quickly as she got back on track with her apology. "But what I mean to say is that… I know that this is your decision, and if this is what you really want to do, I'm going to support you to the fullest. I shouldn't be the one to tell you what to do. And besides…" looking up at the instructor with glowing green eyes, that familiar grin returning to her lips, she clasped her hands together, beginning to hop on the tips of her toes. "This is a great opportunity for you! Irvine told me about how hard a position is like that to get in the Galbadian military! And Rinoa confirmed it, since her dad is a general. And I guess she would know! So, it's really a great privilege to get recommended for something like that!"

                A feeling of relief washed through Quistis as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. With a soft smile, she reached out to hug Selphie, whispering a thank you to both her and to Irvine, whom she took the initiative to hug next. Straightening, she arched a brow at Irvine before speaking. "Was this your idea?"

                The sharp-shooter only shrugged. "I just helped her to understand a little better." He commented before wrapping an arm around Selphie's waist. The small girl reached up to brush some strands of hair away from her eyes as she looked from Irvine to Quistis before holding up that hand and wagging a finger at her, that stoic expression crossing her features once again.

                "But, Quisty, you _have_ to promise. Since you're moving away from Balamb, you have to let us visit you anytime we want! AND! You have to let us help you hook up with a cute Galbadian soldier! Got it!!" She beamed. Quistis chuckled.

                "Well… I don't know about the latter, Selphie. I've seen your taste in Galbadian soldiers. I don't think I'd be up for whom you call 'dreamy'." The tawny haired woman winked as Selphie threw up her arms.

                "Hey!! I'll have you know! Sir Laguna is _very_ dreamy!! You should check out my page on the Garden resource panels!!" At this comment, Irvine released his hold on Selphie and stared at her.

                "Excuse me! I'm still standing here. You two are not allowed to talk about other 'dreamy' men in my presence!" He smiled playfully before making a gun with his hands and mock-shooting at Selphie. The girl only rolled her eyes.

                "Oh, puh-lease! You are _always flirting with other girls! Remember the time I was recording everyone at the celebration just after we got out of Time Compression?" The petite girls fists went to her hips as she turned her attention fully on her boyfriend and stamped her little foot against the worn dirt path. Dust floated up lightly around her boot as she did so. "As soon as you had control of the camcorder, you filmed all of the girls you could spot! I had to yell at you for that!"_

                "Ah! C'mon, Seph! It was just a joke…" came the reply. Quistis couldn't help but try and contain the beginnings of a grin. She had always thought it was adorable how Irvine used one of Selphie's pet name to try and get himself out of trouble. It never worked, of course, but it was funny to listen to. Oh, how she'd definitely miss these two. Their arguments were cute, and never serious, which was a refreshing change from some of the couples that she'd encountered within Garden walls. And, because Irvine was such a sucker for his lady love, Selphie often won out most of the battles. It was sweet. Selphie had now gone into a series of poking Irvine while reminding him of all the times he'd flirted with other women in her presence, and Quistis could tell that he was about to make a come-back – most likely a kiss, since that usually took Selphie's mind off of whatever she was raving about – when they were interrupted by several screeching sounds. The tone was a pitch high enough to make the three of them cringe and cover their ears. Immediately at attention, the trio's awareness was drawn toward the easterly direction, where the source of the sound had been emanate. Several Grats came charging in their direction, tentacles flailing, maws agape, releasing dire shrieks. But their ascent toward the trio was far from threatening; it was as though they sought to get away from something. 

                Curiosity making the three SeeD cadets ready their weapons, Irvine pulling his shotgun from over his shoulder, on which it had been slung, Quistis's grip tightening on her whip, and Selphie hopping back and forth on the balls of her feet, producing her nunchaku from a place that neither Quistis nor Irvine could distinguish, the three braced themselves as the several of the Grats raced past them. Their assumption of the creatures running from something was correct. As the minor stampede of the Grats scrambled past them on unsteady legs, the ground becoming an unstable place for standing, the undersized quake was increased by something with heavier foot falls. From within the trees, well hidden by the dense greenery, but in no means disquieted, came the T-Rexuars. Three of them drew near, tyrannosaur looking beasts, teeth gnashing as one reached down to scoop up a retreating Grat, and bring the beast's life to an end with a single bite. The reptilian animal tilted its head to allow its meal to slip further between its jaws.  The other two that accompanied it produced similar actions to their withdrawing prey.  But that caught their attention only momentarily before they noticed the three humans standing in the midst of the now thinning group of Grats. Quistis felt her grip on her whip tighten. Irvine, who had been aiming his sniper rifle at the oncoming foe, now had it lowered slightly, and gazed dubiously at the T-Rexuars. Selphie had stopped hopping on her toes, and had now gone into a state of disbelief. 

                "You… have got to be kidding…" were the slightly hoarse words that left the lips of the sharp-shooter. And then, as though on cue, one of the Rexuars roared as the other two charged. With a shriek of dismay, Selphie dove to one side, loosing hold of her weapon, as one of the beasts went after her. Irvine hopped in the opposite direction, eyes on his girlfriend, as he shouted for her safety. Quistis, thinking quickly, distracted the second, first with a Blizzaga spell, then again, using a Sleep spell. The creature, as though lulled, fell right into submission, its massive weight crashing to the ground, causing a minor unsteady wave to sweep across the area. She had downed one, but that still left two to deal with. The first T-Rexuar seemed to be intent on making Selphie his meal, even though the petite girl complained to it about how she would hardly make an appetizer. Still, the beast lacking the knowledge to comprehend human words, continued its assault. Scrambling to get to her feet, having fallen as a result of the Sleep spell cast upon one of their enemies, the brunette had to keep up evasive moves to get away from the ever-present teeth. It was an action much more difficult than desired from not having her weapon handy; a weapon that she seemed to be moving further and further from her in the process. Irvine had been able to stay on his feet at the impact of one Rexuar hitting the ground, and took to steadying his aim on the one going after Selphie. Finger on the trigger, he pulled, but his aim wasn't as true as it would have been. Interrupted by the swinging tail of the third dinosaur, which had started after Quistis, the shot ricocheted through the trees. Flying to the side, his weapon now at a loss as well, he crashed into the nearby brush. Painfully aware of his placement, he tried as best he could to get to his feet, wincing at the stabbing feeling of branches digging into his flesh, through his clothing. His hat had slipped from his head, and hung around his neck by the thin leather ties that kept it bound.

                "Irvine!" Selphie screamed when she looked in his direction, her attention averting back to her attacker for only a moment before she darted away, taking a chance on getting caught, and scrambling to where the cowboy had fallen. Helping him to his feet, she glanced over her shoulder, to find the creature swiftly following her. "You alright?" she blurted out, but didn't have time to say much else before grabbing his hand and running back toward the Rexuar. "C'mon!" she shouted as she darted forward. As she moved, she could see Quistis just to the side, using her weapon to keep the monster at bay. It worked miracles, in her opinion, seeing as how the dinosaur had yet to get too close to the blonde woman.

                "Selphie! What are you doing!" Irvine started to protest, but before he could even question her further, they were perfectly positioned to get a beating. The Rexuar reached for them, jaw agape, teeth exposed, saliva glistening off of those razor like eating devices. Shoving Irvine to one side, Selphie took a diving leap forward, her tiny form allowing her to slide neatly between the creatures legs, and beneath its tail, then come up trimly. The placement was near faultless. Not only was she extremely close to Irvine's gun, but she was also in a position where she could use a spell.  Snatching up the rifle, she placed her fingers in her mouth to whistle sharply, catching not only Irvine's attention, but also the attention of the dinosaur that had assaulted them… as well as its remaining partner, who seemed to think that attacking Selphie would have been easier than its current prey. Tossing the rifle to Irvine, Selphie concentrated on a particular spell after tapping into her Slot magick.

                "Hurry, Irvine!" She shouted before gathering her concentration to cast spells of ice on her foe. But her concentration was broken, however, at Quistis's shout of warning. Spinning on her heels, the elfin brunette found that she was being hounded from behind as well from as in front. With a gasp, she started off in one direction, wincing involuntarily as the T-Rexuar that had been after Quistis lunged at her. A shot rang out, accompanied by an angered roar that seemed all too close to Selphie. She could feel the breath of the reptilian-monster as it shuddered and rose from its lunging position, passing her over and seeking out the sharp-shooter. Looking in his direction, she could see a fine line of smoke rising from the barrel of his shot gun. Eye's widening, she ran toward him, as the attention of both dinosaurs went there as well. About to shout for him, her vision was suddenly consumed by an icy pallor.

                Quistis inhaled sharply as she watched the procession taking place between the sharp-shooter, his girlfriend, and the two T-Rexuars. She had to do something, and fast. They wouldn't last against the creatures if this kept up; especially if the third one woke up. Glancing in its direction, she thought that the use of more spells wouldn't be sufficient enough. These monsters were not only tough, but fast and numerous. Tongue rolling across her lips, she stepped back and prepared the use of a Guardian Force. The attention had been taken off of her, which allowed her sufficient time to summon one. Within a matter of moments, she could feel the icy presence of Raksha. The newest summon creature found and added to her collection, Raksha's attacks were not as powerful as Shiva's, but they did a good amount of damage. Sound rumbling resonated through the atmosphere in an almost oppressive manner as the terrain began to crack and split. Tendrils of ice snaked their way across the surface of the earth, from the chasm created, moving at a swift speed. Accompanied by the growing ice storm came the Guardian; a figure consolidating from the flecks of sleet and snow like that of a feral before taking a humanoid form. He emerged quickly, pulling his foe onto a plane where damage would have been dealt only to them, spreading a white squall of devastation over his immediate enemies, protecting the humans, and namely, his mistress.  The sound that the T-Rexuars made was something more like that of a howl, rather than a roar, as they turned their attention to Quistis and her Guardian Force, obviously angered by the appearance of an elemental which could best them. They stumbled toward her, teeth gnashing and head thrashing, at least hoping to take out this guardian creature before they met their demise. 

                Energy spent for the time of this summon, Quistis called Raksha back to a restful state, and prepared for the call of Shiva, should she be needed. And it seemed for a moment that it just might have. The icy exterior that had formed across the land seemed to evaporate as Raksha was making his retreat. But, for a instant, time seemed to slow. Rather than retreating, as his mistress had commanded, and as time was meant for him to do, he remained in motion for a bit longer, becoming a visual entity, as Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie returned to this plane of existence. Crystalline eyes widening at this revelation, something in the blonde instructor's mind clicked. Something that she'd read before about the faultiness in this situation. One of the Rexuars never reached its goal, collapsing to the ground as it tried. The second, however, seemed to have an immense amount of strength… and determination. 

                "No…" was the single syllable that passed from Quistis's lips as she started to one side, trying to beckon another summon creature to do her will. But it failed. Raksha remained stationary before starting to dissipate into the air. Then, without warning, as though the Guardian Force had attacked again, the area grew chilled, snow and ice overlapping almost every area within the defined radius before an explosion occurred. The roar of the final T-Rexuar filled the range hearing as it finally met the ice-littered ground with a crash, throwing the bystanders into another unbalanced state. But that was neither the sound nor the sight that caught the onlooker's attention. As Selphie and Irvine managed to steady themselves, they noticed the Guardian Force that Quistis had called upon. He seemed to be in a retroactive state… in reverse to his attack. Snow fell and winds cut through the atmosphere… and Raksha began to meld with these elements, fading into nothing more than a passing gust, dissipating into tiny crystal-like fractures. The scream that followed was one of sheer terror… making the living cringe and squeeze their eyes shut. 

                The area remained in that wintry state, snow drifting in small flurries through the air. The fallen creatures remained unmoving, inert. Irvine held onto Selphie as he gripped the handle of his shotgun, breathing heavily. Both stared with wide eyes, mutely shocked by the events that had just taken place. Feeling a light tug on his jacket, and Selphie saying his name before darting away from him, he, too, came to his senses. A chill had come over them both, and it hadn't been caused by the remnants of the uncanny snow storm. They made their way toward Quistis, trudging through the snow more quickly than either could have though plausible. Selphie dropped to her knees by the tawny haired young woman, hand immediately clutching her shoulder to pull her into a sitting position. 

                "Quistis!" she practically shrieked in despair. Irvine, dropping next to Selphie, pulled her back lightly. Tears streamed down the small girl's face as she reached for the instructor once again. Letting his weapon fall to the snow, he pulled Selphie to her feet and made her face him.

"Selphie! Calm down! Go to the infirmary. Hurry." He didn't need to say any more before she was on her way. Rubbing his hands together, the cowboy tried to remain calm himself as he prepared several curing and medicinal spells, but none seemed to have any effect. 

                She lie in the snow in what appeared to be a semi-conscious state; the warm vapors that would have shown when breathing in such icy atmosphere not even evident from her lips or nose. Eyes half closed, she didn't react at all when Irvine tried healing her. Still, that chill remained in the air, and still, it wasn't due to the snowfall. Against the white background of snow that she lie on, the crimson liquid that bled from her eyes, sliding from the half-closed slits like tears, stood out harshly. The scream that had occurred as the Rexuars fell and as the Guardian Force disappeared had belonged to Quistis Trepe.


	3. III

╔The Limits of Choice╗

By: Ayame

╓Chapter Three╖

                The trauma team beneath Dr. Kristine Kadowaki's supervision worked feverishly on a number of things when their attention had been drawn to the blonde instructor who had been brought in only moments ago. The first was to revive her from her accordingly shocked state of comatose. The second was to keep those who were trying to get into the infirmary at bay. The third was getting a hold of the headmaster and the commander of Balamb Garden, as well as those Quistis was often seen with, specifically, her close friends. The third task, of course, was far more uncomplicated to handle during the current situation, than the first two.

                The explosion and accident that had taken place in the Training Center was by no means a secret. At this hour during the day, the Center was actively used, and the flare-up was anything but quiet and small. Even though the immediate area where Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis had been placating their sudden battle was the place that had been riddled with hoarfrost and snow, the wintry atmosphere of ice had spread quickly and suddenly throughout what seemed to be the whole of the vast Training Center, and had waned just as rapidly.  Many had seen Selphie running from the East Block of Garden, tears sliding from her eyes, a look that went beyond meager distress clung to her features. She was a popular young girl, after all, always cheerful, bouncy, and a bit loopy, as some would say. To see her in tears brought a distraught mood around those who witnessed, and to see her fleeing from the Training Center brought inquisitiveness. While many thought it had been the former Galbadian sharp-shooter that must have been injured, since that was who she had gone in with, they were even more alarmed to hear that it had been, in fact, Instructor No. 14. Attention had been increased further, especially by Quistis' adoring, and somewhat enormous, fan club, which was the main cause of the blockage to the Infirmary's entrance and waiting room. 

                The minutes passed slowly as time seemed to stretch noxiously forward.

                While most would have thought Irvine and Selphie to be actively involved with keeping the braying pack of students, and even some Garden staff out of the infirmary, the two sat sullenly in the waiting room, just outside of Dr. Kadowaki's office. The formerly chipper brunette looked an unhealthy shade of white, and didn't even look up as the crowds parted to let through Headmaster Cid Kramer and the Garden's commander, Squall Leonhart. It took more than a few words from the Infirmary staff, and even the Headmaster, before the crowed even began to disperse. What it took was a sinister look from Squall, which was enough to convince many to depart, since the young man was usually expressionless. To have him at this aptitude publicly seemed not only to be a death wish on those who crossed him, but was also to be quite alarming to behold. Irvine rose from his seated position before glancing over his shoulder, to the back rooms where he knew the medical staff was working vehemently on revitalizing Quistis. 

                Selphie rose silently also and proceeded to the next room, there to tell Kristine that the Headmaster had arrived as she had asked the young girl to do so. With her limited staff trying to help with the injured brought in, already there, and leaving, as well as trying to keep the waiting room as clear as possible of passers-by, she didn't have many to spare and tell her of the arrival of certain people she needed to see. Cid, knowing that he had to see the doctor anyhow, to speak with her, followed Selphie out of the waiting rooms and into her offices. Squall met Irvine's gaze with an inquisitive concern. 

                "Is she alright? What happened?"

                "Where's Rinoa, Zell, and Xu?"

                Both young men had spoken at the same time. It became obvious to Squall that Irvine hadn't realized neither he nor the others knew the extent of the situation. All he had been told was that Quistis had been badly injured in the Training Center. He hadn't figured it was too completely appalling, seeing as how Quistis was very proficient with her use of magick as well as her weapon. But he couldn't help feel his stomach begin to knot at the crowd that had grown in the Infirmary hallway, including not only the expected Trepies, but also many of Garden's staff. His dread had pretty much been confirmed by the state that both Selphie and Irvine had greeted them in… or hadn't greeted himself and Cid.

                "Cid told us that Quistis had been injured; me and Rinoa. Rinoa went to find Xu and Zell while I came here with Cid… What happened?"

                Selphie stepped from the office doorway and motioned for both Irvine and Squall to come into the offices when Irvine had opened his mouth to speak. Figuring that Dr. Kadowaki probably had a better explanation than he could give Squall, he gestured toward the doorway before heading in that direction himself. Kristine Kadowaki was seated at her desk when the two young men came into her office. She began to speak right away, bothering neither to tell them to have a seat, as Cid had done.

                "I'm glad some of you could make it. I'll start off by telling you now, not to worry. Quistis is going to be fine. I tell you young ones so many times to take it easy and be careful, but you don't listen." A crease form across Squall's brow only for a moment before he raised his eyebrows. This was just like Kadowaki, to lecture them on the misgivings of not being careful when in battle. He remembered quite well the number of times he'd been lectured for injuries he'd received and had have patched up. He supposed it had been her way of coping with the stress that came with the job. But, aside from that thought, he was relieved to find that Quistis was going to be fine. And he could tell that the other three that he shared the room with were pleased by this bit of information as well. He thought about how he'd have to relay this to Rinoa, Zell, and Xu when he found them later on. But, as if on cue to his thoughts, the three came rushing into the room, pushing past Irvine and himself.

                "Squall!" Rinoa whispered as she moved around to stand next to him, she looked back and forth between Kadowaki and her boyfriend, hoping for quick answers. But, before she could say more, both Xu and Zell began to speak.

                "Kristine! What happened?! Where's Quistis? Cid! What's going on? What happened?! Is she okay? Where is she? She's going to be alright, right? What happened?!" Xu seemed to repeat that particular phrase over and over as she moved from Kadowaki's desk, to some of the cubicles that students were kept in for resting, to the door that led to a hallways holding yet more rooms, back to Kadowaki's desk, then to Cid's chair. Zell seemed to follow in suit, asking similar questions, but throwing in comments like, "Who the hell knocked out the instructor?" and "I'll kick their ass!" and "She's gonna live, right?" All the while, throwing in a few punches to the air and showing much aggressiveness. It took Dr. Kadowaki rising from her seat, placing her hand firmly on the desktop and a brisk shout for not only silence, but for tranquility also, to calm the two down. It was then that she resumed what she had been saying earlier.

                "As I said to the others, she is perfectly fine. Her vitals had begun to drop, but we've managed to stabilize her. She's not suffering from a coma or anything. She's just asleep. She had a nasty jolt to her system." Selphie, who had been somber and quiet for some time, holding tightly onto Irvine's hand, finally spoke, her voice little more than a soft whisper.

                "What caused it? And what caused her Guardian Force to act the way it did?" That brought the attention of those who had not been in the Training Center to look at her. They, of course, hadn't first-hand knowledge of what happened. Irvine filled them in quickly, describing details that Dr. Kadowaki nodded to, as she was hearing them now for the second time.

                "I believe that I know the condition. It's rare to Guardian Forces, but not uncommon anymore. It's called the Crossing. This condition, known to all Guardians, no matter the type, it's dangerous to them. It's almost like a form of dying. I suppose calling it a GF cold would be far too simple. Yes… far." The dark-haired woman pursed her lips as she thought about how to explain this to her listeners. "A Guardian Force is in a stage similar to dying. Similar to what a Phoenix goes through. But it's not a rebirth. They are not reborn again, nor do they truly die. What happens, is they return to their purest form; The matter or element that they transpired from. The powers that they control and their souls are basically harnessed and stilled in a form that is similar to the attack they would provide upon call. This is like a trigger that causes the energies they spend to go awry, or go into a reversal, acting as a negative attack, and making the Crossing complete. Then the Guardian Force is prone to disappearing in the deathlike state, revival not possible by even G-Returners. However, they do not die."

                It was Xu who spoke up this time, after a brief silence. Hands falling against her hips she wrinkled her brow, looking perturbed. "That makes no sense. What does that have to do with Quistis?" Dr. Kadowaki looked at Xu and inhaled softly before continuing her explanation.

                "The Guardian Force, in this shocked state of peril, returns to their summoner when it's time for attack expires. This is deadly, of course for the GF, but also for the caster. You see, when it is in its purest form, it isn't meant to be harbored by human conscious. This pure state, upon fusing with the summoner once more, acts as a vicious poison. We can't control things that are steadily wild like that; it's too powerful in an uncontrolled state like that. That's the reason why Quistis was shocked into unconsciousness. And…" her gaze drifted to Irvine and Selphie, who stood by the office doorway. "A direct sign of immense injury cause by this is lacerations of the retinas. That explains the blood coming from her eyes. Luckily, for Quistis, Raksha wasn't in the most complete phase of the Crossing. If he had been, she would have died instantly. But, my medical staff and I think she'll recover with no problems."

                The silence was a mixture of unease as well as that of relief for a moment before Zell decided to ask a question of his own.

                "I don't get it. I thought you said this Crossing thing only happened in the final phase, or something like that. Why did Raksha blow up before hand." The doctor nodded, understanding the need to have more satisfying answers.

                "Well, Guardian Forces have a great intellectual conscious. I'm sure you've noticed from time to time that they speak with you as thought they were human holding normal conversations. They gather a likeness to whomever they may be junctioned to, or perhaps not. Apparently, Raksha took a liking to Quistis, knew that his time for the Crossing had come, and decided to activate it much more quickly, thus to spare Quistis death."

                The information that she was bestowing upon them was not only a bit much, but it seemed rather extraordinary. Such a thing had never been heard of before, but then, new discoveries of and about Guardian Forces were being uncovered everyday. Cid rose from his seat and gave a light sigh.

                "Kristine, I hadn't realized you were such a connoisseur when it came to GF knowledge."

                "I'm not, Cid. As I said earlier, this was a rare thing at one point in time. But, suddenly, Guardan Forces all over the continents are going into the Crossing, making it almost like an epidemic. Dr. Odine has been contacting me and asking about our students, since we actively use Guardian Forces. He's been keeping me updated and giving me information. I'll be reporting this to him."

                A light flare of alarm swept across the room at the revelation that this had been happening constantly as of late. But, more importantly than that, was the need to actually see Quistis and confirm with their own eyes that she was alright. Kadowaki told them that they could go in to see her in about half an hour, and until then, they'd have to wait. The medical staff needed to make sure everything was situated properly. Agreeing most reluctantly, the seven waited rather impatiently in the Kadowaki's office, discussing the meaning behind the Crossing of the Guardian Forces. 

**A/N** Just to make things clear, I do NOT know Dr. Kadowaki's real first name. Kristine was a name that I gave her because I felt she needed one. In my humble opinion, Cid and Kadowaki would be on a first name basis, therefore, I gave her one to suffice for now. If any of you do know her first name, or that she even has one, I'd be delighted to know it. J


	4. IV

╔The Limits of Choice╗

By: Ayame

  


╓Chapter Four╖

                It was well past noon and the time that most would have started lunch. The hub-bub in front of the Infirmary had died down considerably, most realizing that their hanging about was doing little to make the sick better. Only those die-hard, dedicated students stayed on, talking outside of the infirmary doors and in the hallway, while, for others, the call for food was much stronger.

                Quistis sat up in her hospital bed, clothed in her original outfit of skirt and sweater, save her boots, which were on the floor near the doorway, rather than having been clothed into the garb standard for most infirmary patients.  One of the medical students was carefully removing the IV that produced saline fluids, which had been placed beneath the skin of her left hand, into the vein resting there. The same nurse was also finishing the drawing of blood, which would show the tawny haired instructors current condition, and whether or not she was ready to be released. While it would have been a good idea to get Quistis out of her normal ensemble and into a hospital gown, her arrival had given little time for that, and her stay was proving to be brief.  Since little more than at least three people could fit into the tiny resting rooms as visitors, the number seeing Quistis was cut down to two, due to the fact that the nurse was still in there with her as well.

                Squall and Rinoa were beside the bed, Rinoa sitting in a strategically placed chair holding onto Quistis's hand while Squall stood, leaning against the wall, reticent and expressionless as ever. The raven-haired young woman spoke in soft tones, getting Quistis's version of what had happened in the training center. She knew that it was probably ridiculous to hear this again, after all, she was sure that Quistis was explaining this story for the millionth time to her, as she had to Zell, Xu, and the headmaster, from what Xu had commented on upon leaving the room and letting Squall and herself take their turn in visiting.

                After the nurse had left, Rinoa felt free to raise her voice to something more than just a hushed whisper, and the two discussed not only Quistis's current health, but the possible reasons as to why she was in this condition. Rinoa found that she'd pretty much confirmed what Quistis already knew for it seemed that the instructor had read up a bit on this problem known as the Crossing. They stayed in the infirmary room for only a few minutes more before the nurse returned, saying that Quistis was free to go. The only medicine she needed was a bit of rest and some water to rid herself of the dehydration her body had gone through from the shock. As reluctant as her friends were to leave her, the SeeD instructor insisted, after she'd gotten into the waiting room, that she was perfectly fine, and that they needn't go out of their way for her. They had, after all, things to do, since the day was just barely half over. As unwillingly as they had been at having to wait for the 'Okay!' to go in and see Quistis, they were just as so to letting her go off alone: especially Irvine and Selphie, who had witnessed the ordeal. But, after more assurances by Dr. Kadowaki, they all left the Infirmary to go about their business, like on any other normal day.

                Quistis reached her dormitory room after several stops from students and staff asking her well-being. It had to have been the most attention she'd been given since the day she'd received her instructors license, at the age of fifteen, and started teaching those the same age and older than herself, quite some time ago. With a soft sigh, she stepped across the threshold of her rooms and closed the door behind her. Rubbing her temples, she thought about how she should have stopped off at the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat, but she really didn't want to encounter the crowds. It seemed, however, that they had an affinity to come to her. There was a soft knock at her door.

                Rinoa stood there, in blue-jean shorts, and a dark red, ribbed, sleeveless mock-turtleneck,  hands hooked behind her back, tapping the tip of her sandaled toe against the tiled floor, a grin on her face, and concern in her eyes. Zell was with her, clad in black jeans and a plane white t-shirt, as full of the nervous energy that Rinoa displayed, but in a much less subtle way. Beaming, he threw out his arms, practically pushed his way into the room and started in with his talking. "Hey, Instructor Trepe! Me and Rin decided to stop by and see how you were doing. I know you said not to, but we wanted to really make sure you were alright." He stepped to the side and gave way for Rinoa to make entrance. She stepped through the entryway with a light smile before reaching out and hugging the older woman.

                "How are you feeling, Quisty?"

                Quistis smiled, thinking about how even still, after a year, with Ellone rekindling the minor trend, she wasn't quite used to being called Quisty all the time. But then, Rinoa and Selphie were the only two that really used the nickname often.  "I feel fine, Rinoa. You really don't have to worry." Closing the door after the two had been ushered into the small sitting room, which made up the front part of Quistis's quarters, the blonde moved toward them and took a place in an armchair, gesturing for them to do likewise on the adjacent loveseat. Zell stood for a minute, stretching before taking a seat, and Rinoa let her gaze drift about the room quickly. She took note of the white walls and the sparse furnishings, thus a result of packing. Trying not to let herself feel downhearted at the thought of her good friend leaving Balamb Continent, a place that Rinoa had gotten more than used to calling 'home,' she gave a short, near inaudible sigh and sat next to Zell. Looking toward Quistis, she addressed the older woman's comment.

                "Well, I can't help it. I'm just going to worry even more, you know, when you take up residence in Deling City. But it won't be so bad. There's plenty to do there. Lots of shops you can go to and a bunch of attractions that the tourists like to visit. And, if you ever feel lonely, you can just head over to the Caraway Manor and run up their crossline bills for communication with us here. Caraway won't mind." She smiled brightly at the prospect of having to keep in touch with the tawny-haired woman through different means, but she also felt disheartened. "And if you ever need a tour guide, I'm definitely your girl! I'll just get Selphie to pilot the Ragnarok, and I guess on occasion we'll have to drag Squall, Irvine, and Zell with us as protection from nasty encounters with any-"

                At the tone of dismay when mentioning the guys and the crinkling of the nose, Zell was quick to interrupt. "Hey!! You wouldn't have to drag me. I can walk willingly, FYI. It's not like I wouldn't want to visit Quistis-"

                "You'd be willing to walk all the way there? Are you gonna use the train routes and walk along the tracks?" Rinoa spoke quickly, inserting her own interruption, a teasing smile on her lips at having made Zell stumble over his words. Zell only groaned at the bemused looks on the faces of both women before leaning back against the sofa.

                "I give up." He mumbled, without even really starting to fight. It was one thing to argue with Irvine or Squall – actually, talk at Squall was more like it – but it was a completely different thing to argue with any of the girls. Besides, he liked them better than the guys anyways. With a small smile, Rinoa turned her attention back to Quistis and scooted forward on her seat.

                "Oh! But I know all the preparations to your joining DEXTRA aren't official yet, but I made some arrangements for your arrival to Deling, since you plan on going a little earlier to get familiar with the city." Rinoa couldn't help but give a sheepish smile at the look of amusement bestowed upon her for making arrangements that the instructor hadn't even started to make. Rinoa continued. "Well, Zone and Watts have been spending some time in Deling City; I think the White SeeD ship was making them a little seasick. Zone never had a really strong stomach. Anyways! They said they'd be in town on your arrival date to make sure that you get settled. I figured it might be nice for you to see a familiar face. And you can say, 'Hi!' to them for me! I really miss them. Watts especially. He is so sweet. I really wish we all could go, but with everyone taking classes, and Squall being Garden's Commander, and me…" Rinoa's voice trailed off as she noted the look of confusion that had gently slid over Quistis's features, replacing the contentment that was once there. "Are you alright?"

                Zell's nonchalant appearance quickly changed to that of concern, as Rinoa's had, and he got to his feet. "Do we need to take her back to the Infirmary?" He looked a Rinoa as he spoke, and she started to answer as she rose as well, but Quistis stopped them.

                "No, no. I don't need to go back. It's just…" she tilted her head to one side, locks of blonde hair cascading from its resting spot on her shoulder. "I don't know who your talking about." She let her gaze of azure meet Rinoa's. Rinoa let herself fall back onto the sofa, a crease marring her brow as she studied Quistis. Zell stared in open puzzlement then spoke the words that Rinoa was feeling. The tone of his voice was dead on as to what she was feeling: deep concern.

                "Sure you do. They were how we met Rinoa in Timber. Remember how Rinoa was part of the underground resistance?" He paused to watch Quistis nod before continuing. "Well, Zone and Watts were part of the Forest Owls. Remember how Seifer broke out of Garden and 'caused all those problems over there? Put the entire town under red alert and had Galbadian soldiers looking for us? And then Zone gave you his ticket to get out of the city because he knew we couldn't leave you behind: that the soldiers would spot you right away. And then we met up with them again, later on on the White SeeD ship?"

                The look that had graced the young woman's features had grown even more perplexed. "Yes, yes, I remember that." She shook her head as though to clarify her thoughts as her gaze became directed toward the small coffee table in front of the two-seater sofa. Her sapphire eyes seemed to darken as she thought about the previous year. "I mean… I remember Timber, and I remember going there and meeting everyone and meeting Rinoa… I remember the White SeeD ship, and how it's purpose – the purpose of those SeeD – is similar to ours, and that they're the ones who had been watching out for Ellone… but I don't remember Zone… or Watts…. And…" after a long pause, one that seemed deafening to Rinoa and Zell who apprehensively exchanged glances, Quistis looked up at them. What they read in her eyes was by no means some sort of joke that the former Garden instructor was trying to play. Her voice was puzzled, and held no hint of laughter when she spoke. "Who is Seifer?"


End file.
